The fast-changing business environment affects product cycles in the software development industry. Requirements and models for delivering software applications are constantly changing. Businesses expand into new geographies and use new customer-facing channels. Information is distributed through networks, data centers, business systems, market-places, etc. Information technology (IT) solutions support all kind of channels for consumption of data provided through software application. Business users demand easy remote access to enterprise application and data on multiple personal or corporate mobile devices, e.g. smart phones, tablets, etc. More and more mobile devices are used to access information and handle tasks—anywhere and anytime.
User's demands in the area of mobility also impose new requirements on software developers and on the development platform they use when designing new applications. When developing an application, the developer may also work on a mobile version for that application. The development cycle of generating desktop and mobile versions for a software program includes similar iterations, such as design, implementation, testing, maintenance, etc. Software testing is an important phase of the software development process that ensures that defects may be recognized. When possible, the testing activities may be performed on a similar hardware and software environment to the environment of the potential customers or end-users.